Sin climax, Sin Resolucion, Sin sentido
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Naruto trata de descansar, Un pelinegro lo interrumpira para luego volver a irse  Lemmon-NaruSasu/One-shot


**Hola soy Hio Ivanov xD nunca me habían leído por aca no es mi fandom pero siempre es bueno descansar un poco de lo común y además tenia ganas de escribir algo asi…además bueno no es algo exacto es asi como dice el mismo título ;P no me critiquen muy fuerte u_u**

**Gracias y espero lo disfruten**

Se sentía observado, desde la mañana que salió de la aldea, sentía que alguien lo sigua, pero no pensaba quien podría ser, aun así se metió a bañar en aquel estanque perdido en el bosque, donde entraba la luz del sol, que combinado con los colores del agua y las copas de los arboles daba un liguero arcoíris de colores cálidos.

Siempre iba al mismo lugar, desde que sasuke abandonara la aldea, camino un día sin rumbo hasta encontrar ese lugar, le gustaba sentir aquella agua cálida recorrer su cuerpo y tocar hasta el más recóndito de su cuerpo.

Crack!

Escucho un sonido desde los arboles, una rama que tronaron, esperando que fuera un animal volvió a recostarse, mientras se sumergía en el agua tratando de relajarse.

Sintio las ondas del agua y como alguien se acercaba a el, unos fuertes y suaves brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y sintió como la otra persona se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo.

La respiración le faltaba y quería salir, mas esos brazos lo mantenían bajo el agua y ante su desesperación se aferro al cuello de la otra persona y enterró sus uñas en aquel ser.

-ahh idiota que rayos te pa….- pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta, sus ojos no podían creerlo y ante eso sus manos con un tono rojizo acariciaron las mejillas del hombre frente a él.

-Dobe- creía que se derretiría al escuchar su voz

- Sasuke-Teme – parecía un sueño para el rubio, aquel que hace 3 años no veía estaba parado frente a el, desnudo maldecía el agua por tapar aquel tesoro que tenía el pelinegro entre sus piernas.

Y fue ahí que lo noto el agua estaba rosada, y desde el cuello del Uchiha brotaba la sangre, recorriendo su blanco pecho.

-¿Porque?- pregunto, seguro se veía patético mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de esperanza y lleno de las lágrimas que poco a poco rodaban por sus mejillas

-Porque Si- y sus labios se juntaron con los del rubio, llevándolo a un lugar fuera de este mundo, pensando que su corazón podría explotar, de tan rápido que latía…

Sus bocas parecía una sola, en aquella danza prohibida donde sus lenguas se tocaban y enredaban, buscando en la boca del otro como el mas dulce de los mangares, cuando aquel dulce sabor se convirtió en un sabor metálico, mientras que por la comisura de los labios de sasuke caía un hilo de sangre.

-Sasuke te lastime- lo miro preocupado al ver que el pelinegro se había lastimado con los colmillitos del kitsune

-No sabes cuánto te deseo, desde hace tiempo- abrazo la cintura mas del rubio juntando si era posible mas sus cuerpos, Sasuke se empezó a frotar mas su cuerpo con el de naruto.

-ah…Sasuke- sus miembros se rozaban haciendo una excitante fricción, las manos del Uchiha recorrían su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el trasero del otro alzándolo suavemente, mientras naruto enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del otro. Ya en esa posición sasuke lo llevo hasta la orilla del estanque y se recostó en el pasto con naruto sentado sobre él, levantándose un poco para quedar de frente con naruto.

-Tómame Usurotonkashi, quiero sentirte dentro de mi- los ojos del ubio se sorprendieron el ver a sasuke tan dócil lo ponía demasiado…y porque no?, la sangre en su cuello y labio lo hacían aun más exquisito como si su lado zorruno despertara listo para devorar a su presa.

Naruto lo beso, disfrutando de los suaves labios de su amante, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo bajo de él, su boca bajo hasta el cuello donde besaba la pálida piel de esta y succionaba donde estaba la herida. Sintiendo como el kyuubi dentro de él se alborotaba.

Su boca seguía bajando como un camino ya trazado, hasta llegar aquellos bonotes rosados que resaltaban en el blanco y plano pecho del pelinegro, su lengua los rodea y humedecía, los estremecimientos y suspiros del cuerpo bajo el suyo respondían ante simples caricias. Tomo uno de los botones entre sus labios y lo chupo, jugando con él entre sus labios como si besara a alguien, solo unas manos sobre su cabeza lo devolvieron a la realidad, él como esas manos lo incitaban casi obligándolo a ir más abajo…

Como si se tratara de un mapa naruto dibujo con su lengua un camino hasta llegar al tesoro que él deseaba, lo miro tan blanco como su piel, alzándose orgulloso, con la punta rosada escurriendo de lubricante natural.

Suspiro frente de el haciendo que temblara y sin más su lengua empezó a rodear todo, succionando la punta, lamiendo, degustándola, mientras que sus manos se entretenían en los gemelos que componían su deseo dulce…separándose un poco del manjar para ver las expresiones del Uchiha, con un hilo de saliva u otra cosa uniendo el miembro del pelinegro y los labios del rubio.

-Eres delicioso Teme- y lo trago haciendo que un pequeño grito de placer saliera de sasuke.

Cualquiera se deleitaría ante tal escena, sasuke con los ojos entreabiertos, veía la cabeza de naruto subir y bajar sobre su hombría, lo había deseado tanto, mucho antes de marcharse, por eso no lo había matado, no podía romper ese lazo que lo unía a él, lo desea, quizás hasta lo amara…su mente se vio nublada ante el fulminante clímax.

-naruto- ahí frente a él, el rubio que tanto deseo se sonrojo y con su semilla escurriendo de sus labios, lo tomo de los hombros intercambiando los papeles.

-Ahora yo te hare disfrutar- sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio por ver como había tomado su miembro y lo dirigía hacia su virginal entrada.

-Espepepera Sasukeee- grito ante la presión y calidez que rodeo su miembro, mordiendo sus labios ante tanto placer, mientras el pelinegro se aferraba a sus hombros mareado por el placer y el dolor, se empezó a mover con un suave sube y baja aumentando rápidamente el ritmo, no le importaba ya el dolor de las heridas del cuello o labio, incluso ignoro el dolo de la entrada, todo había desaparecido solo el placer quedaba, los gemidos se escuchaban como ecos en el bosque, hasta el último grito de placer con el que finalizaron su acto de lujuria, deseo y porque no amor.

Sus respiraciones cansadas, sus cuerpos pegajosos por el sudor y la muestra del acto hecho, un silencio roto por una voz que ante los oídos del pelinegro era tristeza.

-Porque?...Porque esto ahora? No entiendo sasuke. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare- junto sus labios con el rubio en un suave beso, y naruto hubiera deseado quedarse así en ese momento, no tener que separarse, porque sabía que nunca olvidaría las palabras que sasuke después le dijo, si se quedara no tendría que cumplirlas….

-Jamás podremos ser felices naruto, condene mi vida y amor por ti, ese es el lazo que tenemos, promete que me mataras cuando me vuelvas a ver-

Tras esas palabras sintió un golpe en su cuello, solo para abrir los ojos mas tarde y ver que él se había marchado.

**Bueno eso fue todo, gracias por leer las perversiones de una chica que quería estar distraída con algo diferente a lo normal n_n quizás luego escriba algo que no sea solo lemmon …**

**Ok Sayonara =D**


End file.
